Orde
Summary Orde is one of the first Toa and the first Toa of Psionics. After he failed his first mission to cure the Zyglak's anger and make them calmer and actually made them angrier, the Great Beings made all future Toa of Psionics female, in the hopes that they would be gentler than the aggressive and short-tempered Orde. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Orde Origin: Bionicle Age: 100, 000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Toa of Psionics Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Can attack and control the minds of others), Empathic Manipulation (In his mission to calm the Zyglak, he lost his patience and instead drove them all to deeper anger), Illusion Creation, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Orde can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to other Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, even if somewhat weaker), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: Nothing known Intelligence: Orde is skilled, intelligent, and brave, if hot-headed. Weaknesses: Orde is weakened without his Kanohi and is short-tempered. He cannot force others to go against their moral code with his mental powers. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Toa of Psionics:' Orde is a Toa of Psionics, giving him the ability to control mental energy. He can create detailed, lifelike illusions that can fool all five senses, blast enemies with mental energy, damaging their mind as opposed to their body, manipulate objects through telekinesis, and read and control the minds of others. However, he cannot force them to go against their own morals. He can also give sleeping opponents nightmares. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6